Saving Eva
by lovaticforeverxx
Summary: When tragedy strikes, a fourteen year old girl is left with nothing. Will Tony step up and tell Eva the truth? Rated T for mild language, &slight mention of rape. My first fic. WARNING: MAY contain spanking of a minor. But I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Eva.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS.

It had been a long day. In fact, it had been an excruciatingly tragic, miserable, tiring, _long_ three weeks for Eva Leigh Hammond. She sat staring into the reflecting, one way window of the interrogation room making an effort to stay absolutely still. She knew there was someone on the other side of the glass looking for any minute sign of guiltiness. She was _so _bored. Sitting in an interrogation room for nearly two weeks straight was absolutely no fun. She hadn't listened to music, talked to her friends or slept decently in all the time she'd spent at NCIS headquarters.

She heard the doorknob turn and had to force herself not to look at the door to see who would be asking her what she thought to be completely meaningless questions that made her want to scream in frustration. She'd been interrogated by most of Gibbs' team- first Gibbs himself, then Agent David, then Agent DiNozzo, and back to Gibbs. Director Vance had even taken time out of his day to come and yell at her, trying to figure out how her mother's boyfriend had been murdered, and why. He wasn't phased when Eva began sobbing and saying she didn't know. She swore that man was born without a heart.

Eva slowly opened her eyes to see Agent DiNozzo leaning against the glass with his arms folded across his chest, staring intently at her. She hesitantly stared back, hoping he would say something to break the tense silence. When he didn't, she looked down at the table and inaudibly sighed, knowing he wanted her to say something first.

"I want to go home," she said softly, without looking up.

"I know," he replied simply.

"I miss my mom," she said, still not looking up.

"I know," he replied again.

"Well do you KNOW that I didn't kill my mother's boyfriend, Agent DiNozzo?" I asked, a little louder this time, getting slightly frustrated. He just gave me a sad look and sat down across from me.

"You know, it's just me and you today. No Ziva, no McGee. No microphones. Gibbs is in the other room, but he can't hear us," _For now_ , he thought, knowing Gibbs would check the tape after he was done speaking with Eva.

Eva visibly relaxed, but she was still quite tense. She still wasn't quite sure about Tony, especially after hearing Abby and McGee's hushed conversation in the lab.

"So," Tony began, "Is there anything else I should know? Something you're not telling me?"

Eva shook her head vigorously. "I already told you," she said, somewhat exasperated from telling the same lie repeatedly, "I swear, if I knew I would tell you."

Tony leaned back in his chair, preparing to go into bad-ass-interrogator-Tony, but then he saw the sincerity on the 14 year olds face, and instantly backed down. She was either a damn good liar, or she was telling the truth.

"I finally got a chance to look at your record today," Tony said after a moment of awkward silence. Eva looked at the wall to her right, trying really hard to look uninterested. "I was just being curious. Everyone else had already dug through it, so I thought I'd just take a quick glance," Noticing the tears in her eyes, he contemplated whether to continue. He decided he would. "Honor roll student, all honors classes, multiple choir and singing extra-curricula's, perfect attendance, except for the time you broke your leg in the 5th grade. You stay out of trouble, from the looks of it. But there was one thing that caught my eye," he said.

"Looks like you did more than glance," she whispered, the tears now freely flowing down her face.

"Eva, you were raped when you were twelve. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tony asked, concerned.

She finally looked at him. "It wasn't relevant to the case. It would have been insufficient information," she replied. Tony's heart broke for the teen.

Tony sighed. "I also saw that you almost got suspended from school three months ago. Eva, you got into a fight with your best friend."

"That's also irrelevant information, and none of your business," Eva replied sharply.

"Ok. I just wanted to try to talk with you." Tony said, trying to calm her down.

"That's not your job, Agent DiNozzo."

"Eva, look at me. Please," Tony said, retreating from his earlier plan. She slowly looked up at him. "I believe you. I think you're innocent. You just _have_ to tell me everything you know. _Please,_" He almost begged her.

"Ok," she whispered, almost inaudibly. But Tony heard. He smiled softly as she started at the beginning.

_3 Weeks Earlier_

"Mom, I'm going to be late!" Eva yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Calm down," Her mother, Rena Anne Hammond said as she came down the stairs. Eva envied her mother because she was so beautiful. She knew she was pretty, abd she took some pride in knowing so, but she just looked nothing like her mother and she knew it. Her mother had blonde hair that cascaded halfway down her back in perfect ringlets and blue eyes, with a body like a model. Eva had stick-straight light brown hair and green eyes, and she was considerably more curvy.

"I'll be in the car, mom." Eva said.

"Ok honey, I'm right behind you." Her mother replied.

When they were both in the car, Rena turned to her daughter and began the same lecture Eva heard everyday. "How are your grades, Eva?" Rena asked her as she backed out of the driveway.

Eva sighed, irritated that she had to go through this again. "Fine." She replied simply.

Her mother frowned and kept driving toward the school. "You know I want more than that, Eva. I want a copy of all your grades and test scores when I get home today."

"No. You need to trust me. I'm smart. I don't blow off studying, I do my homework, and I'm honest with you. If you're really that concerned, you can get it yourself." Eva said, raising her voice slightly.

Rena was stunned. Her daughter had never directly told her 'no'. She sat there shocked for a while, then regained her composure and began to yell back at Eva.

"You do not speak to me that way!" She told Eva as the pulledin front of the school.

Eva opened the door, slung her bag over her shoulder with a "whatever", slammed the car door and stalked into the school.

The day went by uneventfully for Eva. She didn't get a printout of her grades as her mother had asked. Truthfully, they weren't that hard to get, but she really just didn't want to get it. Just to make her mother angry.

She walked home that day, not wanting to take the bus. When she arrived hom, she was surprised to find the door standing open. She hesitantly walked inside. "Mom? Are you home?" She slowly walked in the living room, her phone in her hand, ready to call 911. When she rounded the corner she saw the worst possible thing- her mother was laying on the floor, soaked in blood. She wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing. "Mom!" Eva screamed, spriniting the short distance while dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked calmly.

"My mom... Sh-she's dead, I think. I don't know." She replied.

"Ok, sweetie can you tell me where you are?"

"347 Harrington Circle," Eva sobbed into the phone.

"Ok, emergency vehicles will be arriving shortly." The operator replied. "Have you begun CPR?"

"N-no. I can't. I-I don't think... She can't be saved." She said, almost unintelligibly.

"All right, just try, we need you to try untill the EMT's get there."

"Ok." she sniffled. She did CPR. She tried and tried and tried and got nowhere. It seemed like forever. She heard someone walk in, and she turned around to see that it was Eric, her mother's boyfriend. He smiled smugly.

"I see she's dead." He stated blankly.

Eva just gawked at him. She couldn't believe he had done this. "Why?" she whimpered. "Why did you kill my mother?" It was then that she noticed the gun in his hand.

"She was a bitch anyway," he replied, aiming the gun at himself from an arms-length away. "Have fun in prison, Eva."

Before she could speak, he pulled the trigger, the gun landing inches from her feet. Eric fell to the ground, dead. Not five seconds later, the EMT's and police arrived. The walked in to see a shocked and scared Eva staring at the gun at her feet.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The EMT that was in charge came in to tell her that her mother had died, that they had been unable to save her. NCIS arrived to investigate the death of Petty Officer Eric Crawford. The police asked her so many questions, she couldn't quite process them all. NCIS Team Gibbs eventually took her to headquarters to question her. Eva was scared. She had no family left now. She didn't know who her father was. She had no where to go. And for the first time in her life she was scared.

_Present time_

"That's all," Eva said. "After that, I was brought here and you've been questioning me, and pounding 'you killed him' into my head. But I didn't do it. I promise," Eva said, still crying.

Tony stood up, walked around the table and gave her a hug. For the first time in three weeks, Eva felt reassured and safe. "I believe you, Eva. I really do. How about we take a break? Go and get a snack? Does that sound good?"

Eva nodded into his chest. Tony gently pulled away, and walked to the door. He pulled it open and looked at the clock on the wall. _Oh My God, we were in there for three hours._ Tony thought.

Eva followed him closely to the staff room. Tony led the way and opened the door to the snack room for her, gesturing for her to go in. "Pick whatever you want," he said, handing her a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," she said quietly, turning to make her selection.

She heard someone come into the room and pretended to be intently studying the vending machine choices.

"Tony! I've been looking for you!" She heard Abby say.

"Hey, Abs."

"So, are you going to tell her?" Abby asked him, now in a more hushed voice.

"Yeah. Later." Tony said under his breath. But Eva still heard. She made her selection and walked to the table, acting oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Eva

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS.

**A/N This one's a little short. Sorry. I thought I'd put up chapter two, because I'm leaving to go on my mission trip tomorrow and I won't have internet access. So probably next weekend will be the next update. Thank you for all of your reviews & alerts & favorites! They literally made my day. :) Review please! I want to know what you think!**

"Hey Tony," Eva began as they were walking back to the squad room. "What was Abby talking about? What were you going to tell me later?"

_Damn, She heard. _Tony thought, silently cursing Abby. "Eva," he started, leading her into an empty hallway, "what do you know about your father?"

Eva smiled inwardly, finally getting him to say what she already knew. "I know that my mother loved him. I know that he left right after he and my mom hooked up. I know that my mom was so heartbroken when he left that he decided not to tell him about me. Oh, and I guess I look like him, too."

"Eva..." Tony tried to figure out how to tell her. "Eva... I'm your dad. Abby had to run a blood test and she checked your birth certificate and all your records. You're my daughter, Eva."

"Really?" Eva said, trying to sound surprised, but she sounded more hopeful.

"Yeah," Tony said, starting to get teary-eyed. "Eva, I swear to you, I'll make up for the 14 years I missed, if you'll let me. You can move into the guest room in my apartment. You can have my last name. I promise you, for the rest of my life, I'll be making up every moment I missed," Tony said, trying really hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I'd like that," Eva said quietly, still trying to process all of it.

"Really? I mean, it's your choice Eva, you can move to California with your grandparents or maybe you could-"

"No, I want to live with you," Eva cut him off.

Tony pulled her into a hug. "I love you." he told her.

Eva stiffened slightly, surprised, but she relaxed just as quickly. She had a _father_. A father that wante to be with her, and that loved her. And she loved him. "I love you too... Dad," she tried the name out.

Tony grinned so widely it hurt. He couldn't wait to start his life with his _daughter._

**A/N. I hope you all like it. I really tried to make this one amazing... so review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Eva.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS.

**A/N- First off, thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting! Second, I really apologize for all the typo's in chapter two. I was in a hurry and I was super tired. I am looking for a beta, but I'm not quite sure how it works yet, so... Until then, I'll really try to be careful about the grammar and spelling mistakes. :) Third, sorry for the late update. I had my mission trip and I just got back yesterday and I am currently using my great aunt's old monster of a computer to type this. Oh, and I have a question for any Lovatics that might read my story. What do you think of "Skyscraper"? I'm totally loving it. :D REVIEW!**

Eva awoke to the smell of bacon the next day. She wandered into the small kitchen and sat down at the table, watching her dad cook.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Tony said easily, grinning over the pancakes he was making.

"Morning," she said, still half-asleep.

"How'd you sleep?" Tony asked her.

"Good," she said, yawning.

"Well, I made some breakfast for you. And Abby and Ziva will be here at ten to get you," Tony said, smiling at the thought of his girlfriend spending time with his daughter. He scraped the food on to a plate.

"Ok. Thanks," Eva replied.

Tony walked toward the table and place the food in front of her, then sat across from Eva. "So, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Ground rules and such," Tony said, watching her pour syrup on her pancakes.

"Ok," Eva said, putting the syrup on the table and looking up at her dad.

"Well. We both know your track record with lying- directly and indirectly- isn't great. And with holding evidence- that's not ok either. No more of any of that," Tony said seriously.

"I can do that," Eva replied simply.

"No boys in the house when I'm not here; Your curfew on school nights is nine, weekends ten. If I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it," Tony continued.

Eva scrunched up her face and thought for a minute. "Those are more than just ground rules," she said unhappily.

"No attitude, either. It's annoying," Tony remarked, slightly amused. "Break the rules and there will be consequenses."

"Such as?" Eva questioned.

"We'll talk about it when we get there," Tony said smugly, and Eva rolled her eyes. "Finish up, Abby and Ziva wil be here in less than an hour."

"Ok, Dad," Eva said, getting up and taking her plate to the sink. Tony smiled at how easily his daughter had transitioned. He really did love her. "I'm going to take a shower," Eva said after washing her dishes.

"Ok, honey," Tony said.

While Eva was getting ready, Tony started his research on schools. Eva obviously wouldn't be able to attend her previous school. She wouldn't be happy about it, and honstly, he didn't want to be the one to break her heart about it. He wondered if she'd rather go to a private school, but quickly backed away at he thought of her displeasure in even having to touch a uniform. Tony decided it would be better to sen her to the public school in D.C. He would have Abby tell her. Abby could make any bad new sound good, right?

Tony heard the shower turn off and decided to go and get ready himself. Eva stepped out of the shower, wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. Now she was really curious as to what her dad meant by "We'll talk about it when we get there." Then again, the worst that could happen was that she got grounded, right? And that didn't really matter, anyway. She couldn't see her friends and a majority of her personal belongings were _still_ in evidence. She got ready, all the while pondering this, and heard the doorbell ring as she was walking out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tony walked toward the door and opened it. He saw Ziva and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Hey, baby," Tony said smiling.

"Awwwww," Abby said softly as Tony put his arms around Ziva's waist.

Tony briefly looked at Abby, then back at Ziva.

"Oh, Hey Abs," he said.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Well, come in, I guess," Tony said, turning around.

"It's all right, Dad, we can just go," Eva said, smiling and waving at Ziva and Abby.

"Ok. Be good, Eva," Tony said sternly, kissing her on the top of her head.

"But I'm always good, Dad," Eva said lightly.

"Yeah, sure you are," Tony said playfully. "Bye. Go have fun."

"Ok, bye," Eva said.

"Goodbye Tony," Ziva said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you, Zee," Tony said, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you," Ziva replied easily, and walked away.

Abby's phone beeped as they got into Ziva's car and she checked it immediately.

**Tony**- _Abs I need a huge favor. Will you plz tell Eva that she cant go to her old school, she has to go to Bethesda High School? Please? I can't be the one to tell her. _

Abby sighed at Tony's desperation, but replied with a "yes" watching Eva in the rearview mirror.

Meanwhile, Eva was thinking about all of the things she could easily get by with and all the rules she could push, just to see how far her dad would go with this punishment thing. He couldn't be worse than her mom, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Eva

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I hope it's worth it! Eva's going to start getting into trouble sometime really soon. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen yet, but I'm pretty excited to see how this all plays out. I've decided to make my chapters a lot shorter so that I can updat more often than once a week. Also, can someone tell me how this Beta thing works? I'd love to have one, but I'm still kind of confused about it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting & alerting. It makes me happy! Please review! I really love to know what you're thinking and cheether actually gave me an excellent idea. :) So, enough of my rambling, you've been waiting long enough. Review please! **

"So," Abby began enthusiastically, turning around in her seat as they pulled into the Kohl's parking lot. "Who's ready to shop?"

Eva smiled in return, and opened the door to get out. They walked into the store while Abby started an easy conversation about school.

"So, are you excited about going back to school?" Abby asked her.

"Not really," Eva replied as the doors slid open.

"Oh? Why's that?" Abby questioned curiously, stopping to look at the racks of clothes.

Eva shrugged. "Because I know I probably won't be able to go back to my old school. We live too far away."

Abby's face paled slightly. _Why did I agree to this?_ She thought. "Well, Eva... Your dad wanted me to... I have something... There's something you should... Ugh, Eva, you're right." Abby finally spit it out. "You can't go back to your old school. You have to go to Bethesda High. I assure you, Tony has done everything possible to ensure that there is no other option. He's actually enrolling you while we shop."

Eva frowned slightly at this displeasing new information. "Oh. Well that sucks," she said.

Abby sighed, happy that Eva wasn't too upset. "Yeah, babe, it does. Well, ready to shop?" Abby asked hopefully.

Eva managed a smile. "Yes, I'm ready."

Meanwhile, Tony pulled up to Bethesda High School, and walked in with a confident smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, and I'd like to enroll my daughter, Eva, for school here." Tony told the secratery

"Oh, hello Mr. DiNozzo. Yes, if you would just have a seat right there, I'll be right with you." The woman replied.

"Thanks," Tony said, turning around and sitting down in on eof the uncomfortable principal's office chairs. About five minutes later, the secratary was walking out from behind her desk to hand Tony the paperwork.

"Here you go, Mr. DiNozzo. Take your time," she said sweetly.

"Ok, thank you," he said and watched her walk back to her desk before looking back at the papers.

"Do you like this, Eva?" Ziva asked, holding up a cute butterfly top.

"Yea, that's cute," Eva replied.

"Ok, well tell me when you are ready to try things on," Ziva said slightly worried. They already had a cart full of clothes. Tony _had_ said to get her whatever she wanted, but she didn't think he meant this much.

Eva sensed Ziva's hesitance and smiled smugly as she turned around to pick out more clothes. She knew her father would be angry. But she also knew that if she played the "daddy" card correctly, she'd be fine. She was _really _excited to see just how far she'd get. She thought she'd be able to get away with everything. No way was her dad- her fun-loving, throwing-rules-out-the-window _father_- would follow through with all those rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Eva

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS.

**A/N- I am SO sorry guys. I got really busy, had severe writer's block, and I've just been having a really rough couple of weeks. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and alerting! It means a lot. Anyway, this one is a little longer than usual. I hope you like this one. I also re-uploaded chapter 2, so ther are no more typo's. Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta! Review please!  
><strong>

Ziva still looked nervous as they checked out with the two cart-full's of clothes. She had no idea how Tony would react. Even Abby was hesitant, wondering what her friend would say. Eva was bubbling with excitement. She just knew she could play the sympathy card and everything would turn out ok. The wheels in her mind were still turning as she thought of ways to push her dad's buttons.

"That will be $826.42," the cashier said, pulling all of them out of their thoughts.

Ziva's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she handed the twenty-something woman Tony's credit card.

_Well, that's less than I thought it'd be _Abby thought to herself.

Eva's grin got impossibly wider. _Oh my God, he'll be pissed. _She thought.

"Thank you for taking me shopping, Abby and Ziva," Eva said oh-so-sweetly as they walked to Ziva's car with all the shopping bags.

"Anytime, girl," Abby said for Ziva, as she was still in shock.

"Tony will kill me," Ziva said under her breath to Abby as they got in the car.

Abby sighed and patted Ziva's hand in reassurance as Eva got into the car. Ziva sped out of the parking lot and drove straight to Tony's apartment, her heart still fluttering with nervousness.

Meanwhile, Tony was heading home from the school, hoping that Abby had told Eva. He really didn't need his teenaged daughter going into a melt-down in front of him. He hoped she'd had fun on her shopping trip. A text from Abby pulled him from his thoughts. He got out of his car and walked into his apartment, simultaniously reading the message.

Abby- **I told her. She's fine with it. I guess. Oh, and don't freak out. Please. **

Tony- **Good. And why would I be freaking out?  
><strong>Abby- **Um. You'll see.**

Tony sighed.

Tony- **Abby, just tel**

His text was interupted by Ziva, Abby and Eva stumbling through the door with at least 15 big shopping bags. He now realized why Abby had suggested not freaking out.

"Oh, wow. It looks like you girls had... fun," Tony said, not sure whether to smile or faint.

"Ooohh, it was SO much fun Daddy! I got so many new clothes! Thank you!" Eva said to him, thinking it would be a good idea to start this early.

Ziva walked by Tony, non-chalantly handing him the receipt. Tony looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, and felt his face go red. _Calm, Tony, calm. _

"Wow," Tony said, at a loss for any other words.

"Is there something wrong, Daddy?" Eva asked sweetly.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other. Ziva shook her head and looked back at the unfolding train wreck.

"No, sweet heart, I'm just glad you had fun," he replied, oblivious to her act. "Can I see some of your clothes?" He asked her.

Eva smiled hugely. "Of course! I'll just have a fashion show!"

"All right, go ahead." Tony sighed as she walked away happily. _This is easy. I can get away with anything._ She thought to herself, feeling more like an eight year old little girl than a fourteen year old teenager.

Tony turned around and sat on the couch, sighing again. Ziva sat next to him, and Abby next to Ziva.

"Let me just warn you that this will be one _long _fashion show," Abby said to no one in particular.

Ziva laid her head on Tony's shoulder and Tony draped his arm over her shoulders. Ziva turned her head to look at his face.

"Tony," Ziva began.

"Hmmm?"

"You know what she is trying to do, yes?" She asked him.

"I don't know Zi, right now I'm just wanting her to be happy. I'll figure out her teenaged girl games later." He said, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Well, if anyone knows 'teenaged girl games' it's me, Tony, and I can read her like a book," Abby interjected. "Your little angel is seeing how far she can push you. And I for one don't want to be around when you explode."

Ziva nodded in agreement. Tony scrunched up his face in confusion just as Eva opened her bedroom door and walked out in the first outfit.

"Call me when you process all of that," Abby said to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Eva

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I obviously do not own NCIS.

**A/N- Sorry for the painfully long wait. School just started and I've been insanely busy and had severe writers block. Speaking of which... Reviews help! I love to read what you think, so go ahead and push that little button at the bottom of the page and tell me what's going on in that head of yours. :) I think I need a beta (?). So PM me if you're interested... That's about it. REVIEW.!**

_She knew the boy. He was her "boyfried", after all. She was in 7th grade; he was a sophomore. "I love you," he said in her ear, making her shiver. She willingly went with him. She followed him into his living room. His parents were out of town and her mom thought she was at her friends house; everything was perfect. He began to kiss her. They had kissed before, of course. But this kiss was different. It had a harsh urgency to it, and she didn't like it. Now she was getting mad. She finally pulled away, frustrated. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked him, still angry. _

_"I love you," he said angrily, pulling her face back to his violently. He began to unbutton her jeans. Her hands immediately went to his. He smacked them out of the way, still kissing her. He pulled her to the couch and pushed her down on it. She couldn't speak. He laid on top of her, now unzipping her jeans. He began to kiss her way-too-passionately again, now rapidly pulling her jeans down. She pushed on his chest, but he wasn't going anywhere. _

_"STOP!" she screamed against his mouth, still struggling. "I don't want this!" This only made him angrier. _

_"I thought you'd like this, you dirty whore," he snapped, inches from her face._

_"Please stop," she whispered breathlessly as he bit at her ear. "I don't want this. Please," she continues to plead. _

_"You know you want it, slut. And you will like it," he said, pulling back to glare at her. _

_He got off her and pulled her up. He pushed her into the garage. "No, stop!" She tried again._

_"Shut up!" he yelled and pulled her along behind him. He grabbed 3 heavy duty ropes and duck tape. "Stop, please, no!" she shrieked, suddlenly very afraid. Now he'd had enough. He pulled her to him, pulled down her underwear, and whispered menacingly in her ear, "Shut up, and get into my bedroom, and do exactly as I say," She nodded, sobbing now. When they arrived in his room, he threw her onto the bed on her back. He tied her hands together, then to the bedframe. Then he moved to her feet. He removed her jeans and underwear. The he spread her legs, and tied each one to a bedpost. She continued to whimper softly. He chuckled. Then there was pain. _

Tony woke up to the sound of screaming. He immediately went into NCIS Agent/prtective father mode. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his gun and made a dash for Eva's room.

"Eva?" He asked, seeing her scream in her sleep. "Eva?" he said, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes. breathing shakily and looking much like a deer caught in headlights. "Eva, baby, it's ok."

"Dad?" she whispered almost silently.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here," he leaned down and hugged her. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, smoothing her hair, and drying her tears. "Shh, it' s ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head softly. "Maybe in the morning."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready," he agreed softly.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Dad?" Eva said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Eva?"

"Will you... Will you... Stay... With me tonight?" she asked shakily.

"Oh, honey, of course," Tony kissed her hair and rocked her back and forth. "I love you, Evangeline Leigh."

"I love you too, daddy," Eva replied sleepily. She closed her eyes, and soon both of them were asleep.

The next day was hard for both Eva and Tony. Eva was tired, and still kind of scared. And Tony was still wondering what she could have possibly dreamed about that would have shaken her up so much. That was the first time Eva had had a dream... No, scratch that- a _nightmare_ about the rape in about a year. And she was still scared. "John is locked up," she told herself, "and he won't be getting out for a long time. Deep breaths." She just hoped she could pull herself toghether before school. Ugh, school. Was that really in just three days? Great. Eva sighed and walked into the living room, ready to convince herself and her father that it was just a silly dream, nothing to worry about.

**A/N- I forget who wanted more on the rape, but there you go. :) This is where the rated T came in, in case you didn't figure it out. I really hope I don't need to up the rating, but if you think so, let me know. REVIEW! **


	7. I'm so sorry! Please read!

**A/N Ok, guys. You can all hate me. I haven't updated this in so freaking long! Well, I am going to start updating and hopefully finish this story by the end of August. I hope I haven't totally lost all of you! Thank you for your sweet reviews, and for favoriting and following. Chapter 7 will definitely be up within the next 2 days. I missed this story! I'm thinking of starting a new story also, but I really don't know where I want to go with it! For now, I'll stick to Saving Eva and I'm starting to come up with a plot for the sequel. It's still early, there are at least 10 chapters left of this, but I'm just thinking! Thanks for reading still, I can't wait to get back to this story! It's been way too long.**

**Still looking for a beta. PM me. **

**Review and leave me ideas! I still get writers block and I'm trying to decide what to make Eva do to totally make Tony crack. **


End file.
